


Movie Night

by Lunas_Lost_Shoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Poor Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Lost_Shoes/pseuds/Lunas_Lost_Shoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas is jealous, Dean is interrupted, and Sam wishes for 'death by plaid'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Firebreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Firebreath/gifts).



> Written for my amazing friend who wanted some destiel.  
> Enjoy!

"Come on, this movie has great acting and a very interesting plot, not to mention all of the hot ch-" Dean rattles on holding a battered DVD case, grin plastered on his face. 

 

"And the fact that the guy who plays Dr. Sexy is the main character, has nothing to do with it?" Sam rebutted, staring his brother down. 

 

Dean blushes and starts to respond to Samantha when Cas appeared with pie. 

 

The Winchesters were currently taking a vacation day from dealing with the so called 'end of the world' and decided to spend this day introducing Cas to the best movies Blockbuster had to offer, which wasn't much. 

 

"Whose Dr. Sexy? I thought I was your attractive medical professional Dean. That's what you told me last night." Cas sits down next to Dean on the hideous plaid couch and hands him the slice of pie. 

 

Sam leaned away shocked when the two started making out passionately. 

 

"Well y-you see- I appreciate his skill-"

 

"My skills are very impressive Dean, would you like me to demonstrate." Cas then proceeds to kiss Dean's neck several times while whispering naughty words into his ear. 

 

Sam wishes the plush couch would swallow him whole. 

 

Dean continues to be rendered speechless by the impromptu sexy time initiated by Cas until the angel decided to teleport them somewhere FAR away while suggesting that Dean should be his nurse. 

Sam heads to bed after repeatedly slamming his head against the couch, wishing he had normal friends.


End file.
